


Cute

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward, Blushing, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Oni!Kageyama, Reader Insert, Yokai AU, human!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Being a mythical creature is hard.Being a mythical creature in the modern world is hard.Being a mythical creature in modern Japan is hard.Being a mythical creature and blending in with humans was hard.Being a mythical creature and being unable to control a transformation during extreme situations was hard.Being a mythical creature and having all of that on top of being deeply infatuated with a human was hell.





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

Being a mythical creature is hard.  
  
Being a mythical creature in the modern world is hard.  
  
Being a mythical creature in modern Japan is hard.  
  
Being a mythical creature and blending in with humans was hard.  
  
Being a mythical creature and being unable to control a transformation during extreme situations was hard.  
  
Being a mythical creature and having all of that on top of being deeply infatuated with a human was hell.  
  
Kageyama Tobio, one of the few oni's that ~~thankfully~~ was able to control his human disguise 98% of the time. The 2% in which wasn't capable of doing so was due to two reasons. The first 1% being due to his volleyball teammate, and current best friend, Hinata's stupidity some times. The second 1% being his deep infatuation with a human.  
  
Yes, a human. Kageyama was currently in love, maybe love wasn't the _right_  word, with a human. A human who had no idea what he actually was. But what did he know that today was his lucky day to show his mythical self to the girl that is currently the love of his life.  
  
 _Hmm, milk or yogurt for lunch today..._  Kageyama stared, or glared, at the vending machine before doing the usual and pushing both options. He was surprised as a yogurt carton dropped, normally it was milk, but whatever, he liked both. He was taking his time during lunch today since he got out earlier than expected, but what surprised him was you.   
  
[L/N] [F/N]. The lucky girl that Kageyama was currently interested in. He wasn't sure how it happened, maybe it was due to your kindness to him whenever you two spoke and how you didn't flinch or run away from his resting bitch face. He was surprised to see you here near the gym area, and even more surprised to see you with a boy.  
  
 _Is [L/N]-san possibly be... CONFESSING TO SOMEONE!?_  For some reason Kageyama hid behind the vending machine, but could still hear the conversation taking place between you and the boy.   
  
"[L/N]," the boy's tone was sickeningly sweet, almost disgusting and Kageyama scowled. "Come on, I know you're taking glances at me during class. How about we just end this game and just hook up?"  
  
"Uhm," your voice cuts through, and Kageyama feels his heart racing. "I think you got it wrong Mitsukawa-san, I'm not interested in you. And I only happen to glance your way because you sit next to the door."  
  
"Sweet cakes, no need to make up excuses to look at me, if you just get with me, you can look at me all the time."  
  
Externally you were smiling, but internally you were freaking out. _I've never had someone this sleazy bother me. And nothing I say is getting through to him? What am I supposed to do?!_  
  
"Look, Mitsukawa-san, I appreciate your sentiments, but **I don't like you**."  
  
Mitsukawa's carefree expression dropped, and his eyes narrowed and he growled, "I'm not giving you an option [L/N], we can make this painless and you'll be my girlfriend, or I can-"  
  
But before he even finishes it, Kageyama slugs the male across the cheek. And unknowing to him, his oni horns had appeared, the perimeter of his eyes glowing slightly as his original form began to surface.   
  
"Do **not**  touch [L/N]-san," Kageyama growled out. _How_ **dare** _he. What does this mere human think he is?_ **HAH?**  
  
You gaped at Kageyama's back, his silhouette hiding his horns, but she caught a glimpse of the ivory horn and his glowing eyes. _Are my eyes playing tricks on me?_  You blinked once, and rubbed your eyes, but before you only stood the normal Kageyama. Mitsukawa had taken off as soon as he got punched. You were about to thank him, but Kageyama barely glanced at you before his entire face filled with red and he dashed off, screaming  ~~into the sunset~~ as he ran off.  
  
Your eyes never tore away from the sight of who you thought was Kageyama. And you were dumbly staring into the distant like a weird child until your friends came across you, shaking you back to reality.  
  
***  
  
Kageyama on the other hand wanted to die. _WHAT DID I JUST DO? I..._ He stared at his reflection in the mirror. It was his normal human appearance, but then as soon as he remembered what just occurred, signs of his horns appeared and he screamed again, scaring everyone else away from that bathroom.   
  
 _I lost control. I lost control and hit someone. I lost control and_ **I transformed in front of [L/N].**  At the last part, Kageyama almost slumped over the sink, his hands against the mirror. His eyes were soulless. _[L/N] is never going to talk to me again. She's going to think I'm a monster and-_  
  
Kageyama sighed as he walked out of the bathroom, bumping into Hinata and the latter was about to yell at him before he pushed Kageyama back in and closed the door behind him.   
  
"Kageyama! Your horns!" Hinata hissed. The smaller boy, like the rest of the volleyball team, was also a mythical creature, with Hinata being a small tengu. Kageyama's hands flew to his head and he felt them, the color in his face draining slowly.  
  
"Kageyama? Oi! KAGEYAMA!" Hinata cried out as Kageyama almost went lifeless.   
  
 _I can never face [L/N] again._  
  
***  
  
 _I'm pretty sure that was Kageyama-kun during lunch today._  You mulled over the incident at lunch throughout class, still confused as to what exactly happened, but Mitsukawa never approached you afterwards, and Kageyama never came back during lunch, and before class started he did everything he could to avoid you. You pouted, _I swear to god it's Kageyama. But he won't talk to me!_  
  
The moment the school bell rang, you turned around, intending to approach Kageyama. But as soon as you turned, the boy was already escaping through the back door and you ran out.   
  
"Kageyama-kun!!"  
  
 _Shit shit shit shit shit!_ Kageyama sped up, trying to avoid you to the best of his abilities. _She's going to call me out. She's calling me out. I can't let her know. Maybe if I pretend I can't hear her-_  
  
"KAGEYAMA-KUN!!!" Your cries caused most people in the hallway to stare, and you blushed in embarrassment, but you didn't care. You needed to talk to the boy. You watch as he escapes through the crowd as you get swallowed up by it and you sighed. _I might have failed today, but I won't tomorrow.  
  
_ ***  
  
But for **days** , Kageyama did everything to avoid you. Whenever you did manage to somehow isolate him, he'd use some excuse like his volleyball senpais needed him to run an errand, or that he was running an errand for the teacher. And each time he'd escape as soon as the excuse slipped past his lips.   
  
You sighed in exasperation, _Maybe it isn't Kageyama-kun. But there's no one else I can think of that has that kind of height or stature..._  You frowned and walked into class, almost bumping into Mitsukawa.  
  
"Eep!" Mitsukawa flinched, "S-Sorry [L/N]-san!"  
  
 _Ah it's Mitsukawa..._ And then your eyes widened, "MITSUKAWA!"  
  
"Y-YES?!" the boy was beyond scared. After what he went through the day he confessed, he wanted to be no where near you if it meant the wrath of Kageyama would be instilled upon him.  
  
"That day you confessed to me, who was the boy that scared you off?" you bluntly asked. Mitsukawa froze, his eyes frantically searching the room to make sure it was empty, and it was. He pulled you closer and hissed, "Don't say that aloud!"  
  
"I just need to-"  
  
"Look [L/N], I'm never going to bother you again, so please keep that **demon**  away from me."  
  
"Demon?"  
  
"Yeah it's that one dude from our class, the one who always looks upset and pissed."  
  
"SO IT IS KAGEYAMA?!"  
  
"STOP SHOUTING IN MY EAR!"   
  
***  
  
You waited outside the gym. Volleyball practice goes on pretty late, but you were determined to confront Kageyama once and for all about all of this. Inside, Sugawara noticed you and asks, "Does anyone have a friend waiting for them outside?"  
  
Almost all of the members shook their heads and Nishinoya asked, "Is it a girl?!"  
  
Sugawara nodded and he said, "She looks like a first year."  
  
Kageyama froze, and missed a receive from Tsukishima, causing the taller male to glare at him.   
  
"Oi Kageyama-"  
  
"She's looking for Kageyama," a soft feminine voice came out. Shimizu adjusted her glasses after she announced such and everyone else just kind of stood there, still, and chorused, "Kageyama?"  
  
Shimizu nodded and Kageyama asked, "What's the quickest route of escape without running into her?"  
  
No one responded for a few seconds, and once it hit them what Kageyama was asking, all of them cried out in disagreement that Kageyama shouldn't do that to a girl who already waited this long. Although the setter tried his best to explain, no one really listened because:  
  
1\. It's a girl  
  
2\. She waited for him  
  
3\. It's Kageyama  
  
And by the time he realizes it, Kageyama is flung out of the gym and Sugawara closes the door on him as Tanaka gives him a thumbs up.  
  
 _This feels like deja vu of the beginning of the year._  Kageyama momentarily thought before he realized he was supposed to escape.  He scrambled to his feet, not ready to ~~ever~~ face you.  
  
"Kageyama-kun, please wait!" you asked. Although you've been trying to talk to him for the past several days, now that you were here, you weren't quite sure what to say.   
  
Kageyama froze, and he stood, his back facing you as his face heated up. _Stop. Shit. Stop it._ He was berating himself for how weak he was to **just**  your voice and he couldn't fight down the blush that steadily seeped onto his face, dusting him a pretty pink.  
  
You took in a deep breath, "I just wanted to thank you, for what happened that day during lunch."   
  
 _She hates me, she thinks I-_ Kageyama blinked, _Wait what?_  
  
"I'm not sure why you ran away, but I just," you paused, and then declared in a louder voice, "I thought you were really cool!"  
  
You looked at him, his back was slightly trembling, and you could tell he was probably trying to hide his embarrassment or something, so you stepped around, trying to take a look at his face, and he shouted into his hands, "DON'T LOOK AT ME!"  
  
His ears were red, and his horns were now open. The oni in him on full display and you gaped at the white horns. _Kageyama is... an oni?_  You gaped and subconsciously your hand gently touched his horn and Kageyama freaked out, stumbling backwards and falling onto his butt.   
  
"Are you okay?!"  
  
"Y-Yeah!" Kageyama was hiding his face as he sat up.   
  
"Damn it," he cursed. _She saw them. She's going to scream, and yell and run away, just like everyone else. She'll hate me._  
  
But he never heard the scream or the footsteps indicating her retreat. You stood there, kind of in awe at Kageyama's real appearance. The way his horns framed his face gave him a fiercer look. The perimeter of his eyes glowed softly, almost pulsing. Something in them pulled you in and prevented you from looking away. _So I wasn't hallucinating things that day.._   _Kageyama-kun is so pretty..._  
  
You crouch down next to him, both of your eyes never leaving each other, and you give him a small smile.   
  
"You're really pretty, Kageyama-kun."  
  
Kageyama's eyes widened and he turned away, trying to hide his blush, and you almost laughed at how _cute_  this awkward boy was.  
  
"You're prettier." he mumbled, and you blushed.   
  
"W-what?!" you stuttered and he repeats, "You're really pretty [L/N]-san."  
  
Your blush deepens at how straight forward he was. Kageyama was never one to beat around the bush, so hearing that made you surprisingly happy and you see him look away, his face entirely red and he grumbled, "Of all ways I could have told you I just-"   
  
He let out a moan of discontent at his own actions, and then you softly admitted, "You're cute Kageyama-kun, I like that."  
  
His eyes were wide and his head snapped back to look at you so quickly that you were scared he'd get hurt.  
  
"I LIKE YOU TOO!"  
  
 _Too?_  you thought. And Kageyama froze, _Wait... she said, 'I like that.' NOOOOOOOO_  
  
The idiotic setter jumped up, screaming his thoughts as he ran away towards the changing room and you almost wanted to laugh at the repeated situation.  
  
 _I think I might like you too, Kageyama-kun._

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friends, they are the reason I write these things instead of studying. ROFL
> 
> Also I'm not sure exactly where the image is from, but it's not mine. ): I couldn't find a source though, my friend sent that to me.
> 
> I FOUND THE SOURCE: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm24872458


End file.
